What You Are Missing
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: The Doctor’s been getting some extra attention lately and Romana wants to know why. 4Dr.Romana 1. Not your average Dr.Romana fic though.
1. Random Snogging

What You're Missing

By: The Bubbles

Summary: The Doctor's been getting some extra attention lately and Romana wants to know why. 4Dr./Romana 1. Not your average Dr./Romana fic though.

XoX

A/N- I'm not entirely sure if this qualifies as Romance, but it involves Romance-y stuff, so that's why it's classified as such. Oh, and this story only works if you use the first Romana. Since he ran off and married the actress who played the second Romana, it'll never work if you use her.

XooXXXooX

The Doctor grinned smugly as yet another strange woman walked up, grabbed him in a snog, and then left without a word. Romana looked on, dazed and confused.

"That's the fourth one _today_!" she cried.

"Jealous, Romana?" he asked smugly, straightening his scarf.

"Of course I'm not _jealous_, Doctor. But that was the fourth woman to kiss you today. Aren't you in the least bit curious why?"

"I rather think it's the hair." He used the nearest conveniently placed window as a mirror and ran a hand through his mass of curls. "It's just so very attractive to these women."

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Don't blame me, blame the women."

The words had barely left his mouth than another one walked up, grabbed his scarf, and planted a kiss right on him, then walked away.

"That's five," he pointed out smugly.

Romana glared, then grabbed him and gave him the longest, deepest, and most passionate kiss he'd received that morning. When she finally let go of him he was gasping for air.

"Right," he squeaked. He cleared his throat. "What was that for?"

"You've had total strangers throwing themselves at you all morning. I wanted to know exactly what I was missing."

"I see."

They looked at each other, then looked away, embarrassed. That was followed by an awkward silence in which neither of them spoke. The Doctor cleared his throat once, but that was about it.

Finally, they looked at each other.

"So, never speak of this again?"

"Agreed."

XooXXXooX

A/N- In the alternate version of this story, they barely made it back to the TARDIS before the clothes started coming back.

But that version creeped me out so I'll not be writing it.

A/N- If anyone's interested, I'll be posting chapter two of Things to Make Sonic soon, I'm almost finished.


	2. Turnabout

What You Are Missing

Chapter 2- Turnaround  
Disclaimer- Doctor Who and all related stuff is the property of BBC. And that ain't me.

A/N- I didn't plan on posting a second chapter, but a plotbunny attacked while I slept and… well… Chapter 2!

XooXXXooX

Romana was sulking as they walked through the town. The Doctor had been getting snogged all morning, and although she wouldn't say she was jealous, she was feeling a bit left out. She sighed.

The Doctor, feeling a bit smug with himself, didn't notice that Romana was sulking. Maybe then, he deserved what happened next.

Romana gasped as a rather scantily clad man grabbed her hand a kissed her. The Doctor's eyebrows flew up into his hair for the barest of seconds. Had anyone been paying close enough attention to him, they would have sworn that he looked jealous for a few seconds, but almost immediately he caught himself. By the time the scantily clad man had left, he was looking rather amused. Romana grinned and looked at him.

"All right, not that I'm complaining, but I think it's about time you explained all the snogging on this planet."

The Doctor nodded. "All right then, I suppose that's fair." He grinned. "It's the customary greeting for strangers of the opposite gender in this culture."

"The… customary greeting?" Romana stared at him slackjawed. "That's all?"

"Yes, exactly." She continued to stare. He sighed. "Do you remember when we went to the southern US and everyone threw up two fingers at you all day?"

"Yes…"

"Same basic concept."

"Not to insult their customs, but… that is the strangest tradition I've ever heard of." She looked at him. "You've been here before?"

"Sometimes. When I'm feeling ignored or lonely or unloved."

"You've been feeling lonely?"

He pouted. "A little."

"Oh, you poor dear." She looped her arm around his waist. "How about we leave and go to some other planet where they don't snog in greeting…" He opened his mouth to answer but she gave him a look. "And the next time you feel lonely you tell me, and I'll make it all better."

He looked at her then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Romana, that's the best idea you've had in ages." They turned and headed back to the TARDIS. "And I have just the place in mind. Have you ever been to Barcelona?"

XooXXXooX

A/N- This is dedicated to whoever I was explaining the snogging to when I came up with it. (You know who you are. If you leave a message or review telling me, I'll repost this properly.)


End file.
